Westhawne
— Iris chooses Eddie despite a forecast that she's 'destined' not to • • — Eddie was killed off }} Westhawne is the het ship between Iris and Eddie from the The Flash fandom. Canon On the night of the particle accelerator explosion, Eddie stops a thief who stole Iris’ laptop. She is initially not impressed with him referring to him as “Detective Pretty Boy” who keeps score of his arrests but admits he is pretty. During the nine months Barry is in a coma Iris starts dating Eddie. Later in the season, in a flashback Iris speaks to Barry about her decision to date Eddie. She informs him he came into the Jitters and asked her out. She says, “I do dumb stuff like that when you’re not around.” Once Barry wakes up from his coma, Iris and him talk about her relationship with Eddie. She explains how kind Eddie was to talk her father’s shifts so they could take turns sitting with Barry during his coma. Eddie is eager to get to know Barry, admitting he was a little jealous of him because of how close he and Iris are. Eddie and Iris keep their relationship a secret from Joe because he is her father’s partner. Joe finds out and is less than pleased. Eddie has several awkward encounters with Joe regarding his relationship with Iris. However, when it is made clear by both of them that they are committed to making it work. Joe accepts their relationship. Iris has a keen interest in “The Streak” which makes Eddie jealous. When on a rooftop with “The Streak” Iris ignores Eddie’s call which feeds into the idea that Iris has a crush on the city’s new hero. When Iris realizes that Eddie is sending a strike team against newly dubbed Flash. She warns him and it is clear there are romantic feelings between them. However, once The Flash attacks Eddie in a meta induced rage, Iris cuts off contact with him. Focusing on her relationship with Eddie. Eddie asks Iris to move in with him after an awkward encounter between himself, Iris and Barry. He notes that Barry has feelings for Iris but she brushes it off. Iris agrees to move in with Eddie and they begin living together. Slowly Eddie begins to notice something has changed between Iris and Barry, unaware that Barry has admitted his feelings to Iris. During a discussion, Iris tells Eddie that Barry will always be part of her life. The situations continues to boil. During a bowling double date, Eddie notes the closeness between Iris and Barry. It bothers him and he confronts her. She informs him Barry will always be in her life. By a twist of fate, Barry is forced to go back in time undoing the day the Eddie was highly aware of Barry and Iris’ feelings, and the day they kissed. Once the day is reversed, Iris is back to keeping her feelings bottled up. She informs Eddie of Barry’s admission of feelings. Eddie punches Barry and tells him to stay away from Iris. Barry reveals to Eddie that he is the Flash, but he and Joe insist they must keep it from Iris. Aware that Eddie is keeping a secret, Iris and Eddie begin to have problems – causing them to no longer be intimate which Eddie accidentally admits to Joe. Seemingly on a break from each other, Eddie gets caught up in Flash business, being falsely arrested. Iris rushes to his side and forgets the prior issues between them. Once back together, Eddie plans on proposing but his plans are thwarted by Reverse Flash who kidnaps him. During this time, he informs Eddie that Iris and Barry get married in the future. That his relationship with Iris is doomed and his life will not amount to much. Deflated, once rescued Eddie breaks up with Iris, acknowledging he was always aware of her feelings for Barry but had hoped he would be enough to make them fade. However, after having a conversation with Martin Stein, Eddie changes his mind, both Iris and Eddie agree to “screw destiny” and see if they can make their relationship work. This plan is cut short when Eddie shoots himself in order to stop Reverse Flash and save the city. He dies in Iris’ arms saying all he ever wanted to be was her hero. Quotes Fanon Despite Eddie's obvious positioning as the 'obstacle' love interest for Iris in the narrative, a large part of Flash viewers noted their good chemistry and relationship. Some fans also noted that their chemistry was better than Iris and Barry's, which, while likely unintended by the writers, made the choice to kill Eddie off and end that relationship for Iris feel like a lasting misstep. Fans have speculated that Eddie could return as Cobalt Blue at some point in the series. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Iris/Eddie on FanFiction.Net : FORUMS :Westhawne TUMBLR : Trivia *Candice Patton (Iris West) mentioned at the 2018 Comic-Con that it was hard for her that Rick Cosnett (Eddie Thawne) had to leave the seriesComic Con 2018 (July 2018). Gallery 115eddieiris.jpg|Out Of Time 115westhawne.jpg|Out Of Time 105westhawne.jpg|Plastique 103westhawnejoe.jpg|Things You Can't Outrun 102westhawne.jpeg|Fastest Man Alive screenshots eddieiriskiss.gif eddieiris.gif westhawnekiss.gif westhawne.gif|Plastique Notes and references Navigation